The Chaos and Happiness of the Snape Family
by WillaMae Parrott
Summary: Because of one tiny conversation between a hat and a first year, the fate and actions of many people are changed.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello darlings! This is my first story! I'm kinda pumped about it :D So anyway, as it is not actually mine, let me emphasize that I do not own Harry Potter. Though I desperately wish I did :(

September 1st …

"Come on Mum! We're going to be late!" yelled Lily Evans.  
"Well wait for me!" Severus Snape cried.  
Lily stopped running and waited impatiently for her best friend to catch up.  
When he caught up to Lily, they both ran straight at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, and emerged on the other side.  
The clock above the doorway read 10:54 a.m. They hurriedly gave Lily and Severus' parents a hug and a kiss and recieved the same from each of the four adults, promised to behave (for they had a mischievous streak), and swore to write, and then they bolted onto the train. They wandered through the hallway for a few moments, and finally found an empty compartment. They helped each other lift up their trunks, and then, they sat down with an exhausted sigh.  
"Well, I never thought trunks could be so heavy!" Severus remarked.  
"Well, they might be too heavy for your splindly arms." laughed a cold voice from outside the open compartment door. Lily and Severus whipped their heads around and saw two, well dressed, boys. Both of them sported condescending arrogant sneers. One had shoulder-length black hair and gray eyes, and the other had dark, unkempt hair and hazel eyes. He was the one that had spoken. All together, Severus and Lily silently agreed with one another. They didn't like the two boys.  
"Well, if you are quite done insulting us, you can go away." Lily said snappishly and not a little coldly.  
"You know what love, I don't think we will." said the gray-eyed one.  
The two boys promptly filled the bench opposite of the one Severus and Lily were seated on.  
"I'm James, and this is Sirius." Said the other one.  
Severus and Lily said nothing.  
Sirius and James glanced at each other. The cold glares from Lily and Severus, combined with the fact that her green eyes and his pitch black ones seemed to have a burning quality about them, freaked them out a bit.  
James asked, "So, What house do you want to be in? I personally think that Gryffindor is the best!"  
Severus and Lily looked at each other.  
"We want Slytherin." They both said in unison.  
That was it. Sirius and James were unnerved by these two. They scampered out of there after a forced goodbye.  
Once they were out of earshot, Severus and Lily cracked up.  
"Oh that was rich! Hilarious!"  
Once they had calmed down, Lily laid down on the other bench.  
Lily had a thoughtful countenance. "Sev, what house do you want to be in?"  
Severus immediately replied, "Slytherin. Or Ravenclaw. What house do you really want to be in? 'Coz I'm not sure if you said Slytherin because you meant to, or just to freak out those idiots." He finished amusedly, even though he secretly hoped Lily wanted to be in Slytherin.  
Lily smiled. "I want to be in Slytherin with you of course. Where else would I go? Gryffindor? With those gits?"  
Severus smiled. "No. I was just wondering."  
When the train arrived at Hogsmeade's train station, the two friends got off and ran towards the other first years. In charge of getting them to the boats was giant of a man named Rubeus Hagrid. He was easily 9 feet tall, and his scruffy black hair and beard covered almost his whole face, except his beetle-black eyes that all but physically emitted warmth.  
"All ri', two in a boat!"  
When they reached the castle, Severus helped Lily out of their boat and they hurried to catch up to the others.  
When Professor McGonagall led them into the Great Hall, they were all herded up to the front.  
"When I call your name, you will come up and sit on the stool, and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head."  
"Remus Lupin."  
A moment later, "Gryffindor!"  
"James Potter."  
"Gryffindor!"  
"Amelia Bones."  
"Hufflepuff!"  
"Severus Snape."  
'Ah! Young Master Snape! I remember your mother! She was wonderful, and I had wondered when I would see you. Let's see what we have here. There's plenty of bravery and courage, lots of loyalty and love, but mostly intelligence, knowledge, cunning, and ambition. But, you want to go to with a young Miss Evans, and I believe the easiest way to do that without too much chaos would be to send you to...'  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
Lily was ecstatic when Severus got the house he wanted.  
"Lily Evans."  
'Ah. Miss Evans! I was wondering where you were! Such a wonderful girl you are, judging by young Master Snape's memories.' the Hat said teasingly. 'I can see how fond you are of him...And you would be a wonderful fit there...So, would you like to be in his house?'  
Lily didn't even hesitate. 'YES.'  
The hat smiled. 'I knew you would say that'. "RAVENCLAW!"  
Lily practically ran over to Severus amidst a polite smattering of applause.  
"We got the same house!" Severus whispered excitedly.  
Pretty soon, Dumbledore began his speech, and right after, the clanking of forks and knives was all that was heard.  
….…..….…..…..

5th year for Severus and Lily…  
Potion's O.W.L. Oral Exam…

"Mr. Snape. What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane? And what potion uses that ingredient?" the examiner asked.  
"There is no difference. They are one and the same. They also go by the name of aconite. That ingredient is used in the Wolfsbane potion, which can be given to werewolves before the full moon so they retain their human frame of mind, thus making it so that they won't accidentally kill someone when they are transformed." Severus replied.  
"Miss Evans. What potion involves that same plant and ginger? Give a brief description of that potion."  
"The Draught of Living Death, sir. The Draught of Living Death is an extremely powerful sleeping potion. One dose can render the drinker in a sleep so powerful, that sometimes they are perceived as dead. Hence the name." Lily promptly replied.  
"Mr. Potter. What can repel many common poisons and where can I find it?"  
"Er… the kidney stone of a sheep. And you'd find it in the kidney." James stated incorrectly.  
The examiner frowned. "Mr. Snape! First part of the same question!" he barked.  
Severus calmly answered, "A beazor will repel many common poisons."  
"Miss Evans! Second part of the question!"  
"You can often find it in the stomach of a goat, and on rare occasions, in the storage closet."  
The examiner failed to hide a smile and said, "Well done. Now that we've finished all of you students with the oral exam, it is time for the written part of the O.W.L.'s. Each of you will come up here and take an exam sheet and sit down. Once I tell you, you may begin."  
A few minutes later, "Begin. You have two hours."  
Once they had finished, they headed outside.  
Lily and Severus were sitting under the willow by the Black Lake, when they heard a voice that they both loathed with a fiery passion.  
"-although I don't know if you'll be able to read Snivelly's paper, I was watching him. His nose was right up against it, so it will probably have loads of grease marks all over it." Said the insufferable fool, James Potter.  
The four boys came up to Severus and Lily, and, before either of them could react, James had Disarmed them both and was handing their wands to Sirius.  
"You know, it's not nice to show off in front of the examiner." James remarked. "Making me look stupid isn't very smart of you."  
Lily smirked. "Oh, you didn't need help with that. You can do it well enough on your own."  
James glared at them. Then he smirked. "What do you say we teach these disrespecting idiots that we're better than them?"  
Severus and Lily were wary. They knew that James' little teaching sessions usually involved one or both of them humiliated and a trip to the Hospital Wing.  
James smirked. 'Levicorpus! Levicorpus!'  
Apparently, it was going to involve both of them this time. They screamed as they went up in the air.  
James, Sirus and Peter were all laughing, but even up side down, they noticed that Remus Lupin was looking uncomfortable in his group of 'friends'. James smirked and cast one of Severus' own spells on both of them. "Sectumsempra! Sectumsempra!" They were dropped on the ground as blood started to freely gush out of deep gashes that had formed all over the teen's bodies. They were both gasping in pain as they lost increasingly larger amounts of blood. Lily grabbed Severus' arm and gasped out for help. James, Sirius and Peter were laughing maliciously as they slowly started to black out from blood loss. Suddenly, they noticed that their crowd of onlookers was breaking up rather quickly. They looked over and saw Professor Slughorn stalking their way.  
The Professor had a murderous look on his face. "POTTER! You bloody imbecile!"  
James tried unsuccessfully to look innocent. "I was attacked by these two," pointing to Lily and Severus, "So I defended myself."  
Slughorn glared at him. "Do you not realize that they are in danger of dying?"  
James knew he was caught.  
"Be in my office tonight at 7:00 for the first of 150 days of detention! And yes, it will extend into next year! No Hogsmeade trips until you graduate, and 300 points from Gryffindor as well!" The Professor knew he was laying it on thick, but he hated when his two favorite students got attacked by Potter. It was not an unusual event. And to add to the fact that James Potter had just tried to kill the two of them made it much worse.  
"But sir, there's Quidditch tonight!" James exclaimed.  
"Do you really think I'm going to let you off of detention tonight just because you need to fly a broom and toss a ball around? Didn't think so!" Slughorn yelled.  
"Someone help me with them! Now!" Slughorn shouted. Remus Lupin glared at his so called 'friends'. "You bloody gits! How could you?"  
They levitated the two students to the hospital wing, where they were healed when Severus was temporarily healed enough to tell them the countercurse before blacking out again. Soon after, the two best friends were sitting up, wrapped in gauze where they would have permanent scars, drinking a Blood Repleneshing Potion, and saying to each other, "We shouldn't have invented that spell."  
The next day, the phrase 'Sectumsempra- for enemies' was crossed out of the potions book labeled the property of the Half-Blood Prince and the Muggle-Born Princess.  
….….…

Graduation Day… Seventh Year  
"Lily Evans!"  
One of Professor Slughorn's favorite students ran up the steps to the platform, and took her diploma from Professor Slughorn. He gave her a hug and said warmly, "Well done my dear." Then he ushered her off the stage.  
"Severus Snape!" The aged Professor nearly glowed as he mentioned his other favorite student who was walking towards the stage, smiling as if he won the title of Potions Master. Once everyone else had gotten their own diplomas, Severus and Lily were seen walking towards the willow by the Black Lake.  
Severus and Lily sat down in front of the willow. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Then, Severus turned to look at Lily.  
"Lily, you know I love you right?" he asked hesitantly.  
She furrowed her brow. "Of course, I love you and you love me. This isn't hard to figure out." She said teasingly.  
He waited for a moment. "Lily, will you marry me?" He pulled out a ring from his pocket. It was silver with diamonds and a modest onyx stone in the center.  
Lily grinned and started to cry a little. "Yes, oh my gosh yes!"  
Severus slid the ring onto her finger, and gave her a hug and a semi-chaste kiss.  
They went over to where the parents were milling about and told Lily and Severus' parents the good news. Of course, they already knew that Severus was planning on proposing, but Lily didn't know that.

….….….….…

One and a Half Years Later…  
October 13…

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Snape! You have twins! What are you going to name them?" Healer Evalan said cheerfully.  
Lily smiled at Severus. "Lets call her Artemis Eileen after your mother, and what for our boy?" Lily was a little confused, for she couldn't think of a name suitable for her son. Severus thought for a moment.  
"Lets call him Elias Alexander. What do you think of that?" Severus asked.  
Lily smiled. "Its perfect. Remus is their godfather I presume?"  
Severus smiled. "Of course. I wouldn't let anyone else take care of our children." Since that disastrous event in 5th year, Remus had left the Marauders and become Severus and Lily's best friend, apart from each other.  
While they were lost in their own world of contented bliss, they didn't notice the repulsed and infuriated face staring at them through the window…


	2. Chapter 2

5 Years Later...

"Well kids, what do you say we go and wish you mother a happy birthday?" Severus Snape asked of his twins, Artemis and Elias.

At age four, five on the 13th, each of them looked very similar to their father, and inherited their mothers skin tone, if you could call pale-as-a-sheet a skin tone. They both had hair of ebony, and eyes the color of obsidian. Artemis' hair was waist length and ferociously curly, and her eyes sparkled like newly polished gems. Her face looked just like her mother's when she was her age. Elias' hair was shoulder length and straight. His eyes sparkled with the same fervor as his sister's. His facial features belonged to his father though. They both had identical eager expressions at the prospect of waking their mother on her 24th birthday.

"Yeah! Lets go!" they both exclaimed.

They ran up the stairs, and Lily Snape was promptly awakened by two very rambunctious children.

Later that Day…

When the Snape family got to Diagon Alley, they detoured to Florean Fortescue's Ice Creame Shoppe. While everyone was enjoying their ice creams, (chocolate peanut-butter, strawberry treacle tart, chocolate-pumpkin, and Bertie Botts swirl) the same eyes that glared at them hatefully the day the children were born were staring at the family from down the street, cloaked in shadow.

'Only a few more days, then, I will have my vengeance.' The eyes thought.

...….….

Four Days Later….

The Snape family was having dinner in their dining room at their house in Spinner's End, when they felt the wards sound off the alarm. Suddenly, the front door was blasted off of the hinges. Through the door walked James Potter. On his left forearm flashed the snake and skull tattoo that everyone hated. He had his wand raised. "Expelliarmus!" Lily's and Severus' wands flew into his hand. He smiled. "I've gone to great lengths to demolish this 'family'." He said the word like it was a disease, "And when I tell you what I've done, even you, the Order's most prominent members, will appreciate my genius. I've Oblivated almost everyone who knows that you two got married, everyone in the Order, and your family. I've placed false memories so that they don't suspect anything about not remembering four years of their pathetic, inconsequential lives." He sneered. "And you two," He pointed at Artemis and Elias, "Won't even remember who your mummy and daddy are." He simpered in a mockingly sad voice. "Yes, you, Harry Potter," Lily and Severus gasped at this,

"You foul, loathsome son of a-" Severus started to shout.

"SILENCIO! PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! You will not interrupt me again! Yes, it appears that you two brats are not going to be Snape's children for much longer. Pointing at Elias, ""Harry Potter" has lived with Lily's sister and her husband, who just happens to hate anything magical, and who is, coincidentally, a very violent man." He pointed at Artemis. "Poor, poor little Andrea Holmes. A witch in a muggle home. That won't turn out well, especially considering that no one wanted a girl in that family in addition to the fact that you will scare them into neglect with your accidental magic, so I guess abandonment will be her only friend." He turned to Severus. "Severus Snape. I should have just killed you, but I'm going to torture you instead. The Potions Professor at Hogwarts has just died. He had a rather unfortunate accident with some stray porcupine quills in one of his more volitile potions." Potter emphasized accident, letting all present realize that he had killed the late Professor Emerson, who had replaced Slughorn when he went into retirement. "And who should apply for the job but the ex-death eater, Severus Snape?" The table's eyes went wide. "Even more astounding that he should be accepted. Quite a smarmy git, he is. You will know everything that happened. Unfortunately, you can't speak a word about it. Your hand will cripple suddenly if you attempt to write it, and you will become mute if you speak of it. And when these two come to Hogwarts, the two newest Gryffindors will hate you based on principle alone." He shifted his malicious gaze to Lily Snape next.

"Lily, Lily, Lily… a very sad day when you died." Everyone's eyes widened in horror. James nodded. "Killed by Our Most Powerful Dark Lord himself." Potter said Lord Voldemort's name with a maniacal reverence. "But since our Lord is too great to kill the Mudblood himself, he gave me the honor." But first, I need to Obliviate and Glamour you two." He said, pointing between the two four year olds. "Aliasi Disfrasada." Artemis now had red hair and black eyes, and Elias had short black hair and glasses around his now-green eyes. "Oblivate." He whispered this with a sense of triumph. Unfortunately for him, he didn't realize that he pronounced it wrong having only ever read the spell's incantation and never practicing, thereby only erasing part of their memories, leaving them with their younger memories and ones from this night. He grabbed the necklaces that the twins were wearing; two small, silver, square shaped lockets, each with an S carved intricately on the front, and slipped them around the children's necks. "Portus. Have fun in the cruel, cruel world, kiddies." The twins were gone in the blink of an eye.

"Your turn, Sweet Lily. Say goodbye to your husband, for he can't speak of this." He chuckled to himself. Lily stood up from her chair. She leaned down to her husband's petrified form and sat with him for a moment, just taking in the last time she would see him, and kissed him, which made torrents of tears stream down his face. She sighed and slowly crossed to James Potter, and gave him a resounding right hook to the left ear, causing him to go deaf there.

"Why you little Mudblood! How dare you- AVADA KEDAVRA!" Lily fell to the floor with a thud. "Tut tut tut, such a pity… oh well." He kicked her in the side.

Meanwhile, the charm James had cast on Severus was almost worn off. Severus bellowed out a blood curling scream. "NO! LILY!" Potter turned to Severus. "Your turn. Let's see how you like teaching a school full of brats. Oh, and you can't quit your new post at Hogwarts. The consequences would be quite...nasty for your children. I trust you'll be able to make the move to Hogwarts yourself without any further motivation." After he laughed with an evil sense of accomplishment, Potter took one last look around the dining room, and apparated away.

….….….….

Train Ride –First Year

"Do you mind? Everywhere else is full."

"Not at all."

"I'm Ron. Ron Weasley."

"I'm Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you."

Just then, a girl walked in. She had long red hair and warm black eyes. Harry had a nagging feeling that she didn't really look like that. He didn't know it, but she had the same feeling about him. She subconsciously started playing with the locket around her neck. She had had it for as long as she remembered, but could never get it open. Harry noticed this, and was about to question her about it, for he had the same one hanging about his neck at that very moment. Ron decided that it was a perfect time to interrupt at that moment. "Do you want something? Otherwise get out. Merlin, I hate it when people barge in." The girl felt a few tears leak out of her eyes. She turned tail and ran down the corridor. Harry turned to the boy who he had not a minute ago thought might become his friend.

"You're a right foul git, you know that? You had no reason to say that to her. And you go off, before she has said a word to you, and start ridiculing her! You had no right!" He finished. He grabbed his trunk and started looking for a different compartment. He happened upon the one that the girl from earlier was in. He gently knocked on the door, and asked, "Do you mind if I sit with you? He was an absolute git and I don't want to be around that." She smiled a watery smile and gestured for him to sit across from her. He set his trunk on the racks and sat down. She started playing with her necklace again. "Hey, where did you get that necklace?" She smiled and said, "I've had it for as long as I can remember." He hesitantly asked if he could see it for a moment. She unclasped it and set it in his palm. "I've never been able to get it open though."

"What's this say? Simul, Semper atque Forum. What does that mean?" "I've looked it up. Roughly translated it means 'Together, Always and Forever.'" Harry looked at the locket in surprise. He slowly took out his own locket, and set it next to hers. She looked astonished. "Hey, that's the same as mine! But how…" She trailed off. Both of the lockets had suddenly opened. Harry looked at the pictures inside. He handed the girl her locket and examined the pictures in his. He knew that the pictures in both the lockets were the same. There was a picture of a family. The dad had sleek black hair and black eyes that looked like the girl's he was sitting across from. The mum had bright red hair and emerald green eyes. Just like his. Harry thought that this lady might be his mum. The children in the pictures were twins, he could already tell. There was a boy and to his right, a girl. His hair was black and shoulder length, and hers was black and waist length. They both had black eyes.

Harry had a fuzzy flash back. He was the boy, and he and the girl were on the swings at a muggle park. They were about two years old. There was a horse-like blonde lady across the street trying to control a little blonde boy who was screaming for sweets. He flashed back to the train where his compartment companion had been having the same vision, though neither knew that it was actually a memory. 'Whoa… weird.' She thought. "You got that right." Harry said. "Huh? I didn't say anything." "Oh… okay…" Harry paused. "Maybe we should ask someone about this when we get to school." "Yes, we should." She responded. By then, they only had a few minutes to get changed and pack up their things. "I'm sorry, I can't believe I didn't ask. What's your name?" Harry said embarrassedly. "I'm Andrea Holmes. And what's your name?" "Harry Potter." "Harry Potter…nice to meet you." She said while smiling.

…...

Sorting-First Year

"Andrea Holmes!" She walked up to the Sorting Hat on the stool, and set it atop her head.

'Ah, Miss Holmes! Wait...I sense something is obscuring part of your mind. It is quite prominent, perhaps you should ask a professor about it later. Alright, that aside, let's see what I have to work with! You have plenty of courage, a vast amount of loyalty, and not a small amount of intelligence on any scale. Well, let's see. You know the houses now, you could choose where you wished to go, if you should desire that choice."

"I think I would like to be with people who won't be rude to me, like that Ron character and Lavender Brown. Ron hasn't been Sorted, but he expressed a firm desire to be in Gryffindor in the corridor before we entered here. I don't know anyone in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, but I believe Ravenclaw could challenge me well enough. If that's alright of course!" She hurriedly thought to the Hat.

"A very wise choice my dear! And well thought out also. A perfect combination for RAVENCLAW!" He shouted the last word to the whole Hall.

There was a polite smattering of applause, more so from the Ravenclaws themselves as she went down to their table.

The next name to be called was Ronald Weasley, and the Hat didn't even have to think. "HUFFLEPUFF!" It shouted before he even got to the stool.

The hall was silent, then everybody laughed at a Weasley not fit for Gryffindor, even though every Weasley for 527 years had been in Gryffindor. Even the Hufflepuffs giggled and snickered along with the rest of the students.

Ronald sputtered and slowly walked down to the yellow and black table. Everyone was still snickering. Professor McGonagall quickly took the smirk off of her face, and called out, "Harry Potter!"

Harry walked up to the hat, somewhat warily, because of what had happened with the first two Sortings. He slowly put the Sorting Hat on his head and sat down on the stool.

'Well, you are just like Miss…ugh! It feels wrong to call her this, but you are just like 'Miss Holmes.' In the instance of having something blocking your mind as well apparently. Ask her what to do about that, for I feel you should go to see the professors together. Aside from that, you also have the excellent qualities associated with the house of Rowena RAVENCLAW!" He shouted that last part to the whole hall as he had done with the other students.

When Harry sat down, he happened to look at the teachers' table quickly and noticed that Professor Snape's face seemed to be frozen in a permanent look of shock and slight pride. Harry smiled politely and returned his attention to the Sorting.

When Professor McGonagall was finished sorting the rest of the students, then everyone was allowed to eat. Professor Dumbledore dismissed everyone to go to bed soon after they all finished.

Professors Snape, Dumbledore, and McGonagall stood at the front of the hall. The older professors regarded the two new Ravenclaws curiously as they left for their common room. "I am aware that it has been a few years since everything with James Potter transpired, but I did not realize that they had grown up so quickly." Dumbledore said quietly. Since James Potter was utterly useless at Memory charms, and the only reasons they had stuck with the children for more than a few days was because of their youth at the time and that Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore were very well equipped at fighting off attacks of the mind subconciously, they knew the history of the Snapes' misfortune. Even though the Headmaster was talking to him, Snape only paid attention to his children with a look of extreme happiness at having seen them for the first time in six years.


End file.
